Fake suicide
by poisodon
Summary: See what happenes six years later after Naruto faked suicide to join akatsuki. Lots of plot turns. Rated M for suicide and maybe language later on. I suck at summaries but please read.
1. prologue

A/N: This is a fanfiction site, so duh I don't own Naruto, no one on this site does

A/N: This is a fanfiction site, so duh I don't own Naruto, no one on this site does. Naruto is owned by a very lucky bastard. I do, however, own a Naruto OC.

A/N: This takes place just before Naruto left to go with Jiraiya in the series, so Sasuke is gone and it is just Kakashi and Sakura and Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blonde figure stands up from his chair laying down his pencil. He picks up his piece of paper and folds it before putting it back down on the desk. A tear falls as he forms some hand seals and says something in a small inaudible whisper.

--The next day--

"Where is he?" said Sakura. "He has never been later than Kakashi."

A masked figure looked up from his orange book. "Well maybe we should go find him."

"When I find him he is _so_ dead." Sakura said. With that they dispersed. Sakura went to the ramen stand he loved so much, while Kakashi checked the training grounds. They then met up at their usual training spot to see if either of them had any luck in finding their missing teammate, but they hadn't. Together they went to check his house.

Upon arrival they noticed something was wrong. Kakashi pushed open the door that was already opened. Sakura looked in and gasped at what she saw. Kakashi looked in and saw the same thing. There, on a table right in front of them was their missing teammate. He had a kunai in his chest and a cut on his wrist. Kakashi rushed forward and grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse, while Sakura ripped out the kunai and worked on healing his wounds. It didn't work. He was gone. Kakashi put his hand in front of Sakura who was trying desperately to bring him, but knew that there was no way he would. He had lost too much blood and he hit his heart with the kunai.

Sakura began to cry and watched as Kakashi picked up the note and began to read it.

To anyone who finds my body and note,

I am fed up with being called a monster, a demon, and told to die. I am tired of people beating me, accusing me, hating me. So I took their advice and left…for good. I am truly sorry for what trouble I caused you while I stayed here. I am truly sorry. I am sorry I was a worthless ninja. I'm sorry that I took up everyone's time. I am sorry about everything. Sorry that I am a monster. Sorry I housed a demon of pain and suffering. Just know for what I did I am truly sorry.

To Kakashi-sensei: Thanks for being a good teacher and not talking to about me to my face. Sorry I couldn't be a better student.

To Sakura: Sorry I couldn't full fill my promise and bring back your Sasuke.

To Tsunade-sama: Sorry for calling you old-lady. Thanks for the necklace. You may have your necklace back, I have no use for it.

To Jiraiya: Sorry I couldn't take you up on your offer to join you on your training and research journey, but thanks for offering. Sorry I made fun of your books and called you ero-sennin.

To Shikamaru: Sorry for being so troublesome.

To Choji: Sorry for calling you fat.

To Hinata: Sorry for embarrassing you and making you faint.

To Iruka-sensei: Sorry for making you pay for ramen all those times, you may have what little money I have left as a payment back.

To Konohamaru: Sorry for standing in your way of being the next Hokage.

To everyone else: Sorry for being alive.

Sorry,

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura stifled her sobs and swallowed the lump in her throat. Then the two walked to the Hokage to tell her of the grave news.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _ "Yes, come in." the Fifth Hokage said. Kakashi and Sakura both walked in. "Where's Naruto?" she asked them. They gave her a sad look and she was afraid of what could have happened to him. They gave her the note, and she knew. "I-It can't be true," she said after she read the note. Kakashi looked at her and handed her necklace.

"I'm sorry but it is." Kakashi said.

"We got there too late. He was g-g-gone." Sakura said having to swallow the lump in her throat again.

In shock and still not wanting to believe it, she said "Where's the body?"

"We left it where we found it, at his apartment."

They walked in silence as the three made their trip to the gruesome scene where Naruto had committed suicide. The Hokage crouched down to the body and looked at it trying not to break down.

"We tried, but we got here to late." Sakura said.

"We'll have to bury him," was the Hokage's only response.

"When?" Kakashi said.

"As soon as possible, I think. How about in two days?" Hokage said.

"I think that is doable." Kakashi said.

The Hokage sighed, "I still don't know what came over him."

--Two days later--

A casket lay at the front of a group of people all wearing black. It was a rainy day. Individually one by one the people came up to the casket to get one last look at the blonde ninja, some even leaving flowers. It was a small burial with few people. Only Naruto's friends came to it, since most of the villagers hated him. After all the people went through it was time for the casket to be buried. All eyes watched in silence as the wooden box was lowered gently into the hole below it.

It only took a few minutes for it to be completely buried but it felt like it took hours. Everyone mourned the loss after the ceremony ended, and some even stuck around the grave. Iruka, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi all stayed at the grave after everyone had left. Iruka clutching Naruto's small frog designed wallet. Tsunade holding her necklace she got back from him. Sakura holding a single white rose. They turned around Kakashi lightly grabbing Sakura's shoulder to steer her away from the grave. "You all go ahead, I'll catch up." With that everyone but her left. Sakura leaned down to the grave placing her single white rose upon the tombstone.

A figure sighs looking down from the Hokage Mountain at the burial site. He turns away allowing his hood to fall off, revealing his yellow hair. He walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry it was short, but it was just the prologue.

A/N: How was it? Please review even if you didn't like it.


	2. the mission

A/N: This is a fanfiction site, so duh I don't own Naruto, no one on this site does

A/N: This is a fanfiction site, so duh I don't own Naruto, no one on this site does. Naruto is owned by a very lucky bastard. I do, however, own a Naruto OC.

A/N; Sorry for the long update. I had writers block for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--Two years later--

Two figures in masks walk upon a cave. One of them was wearing an orange swirly mask with one eye showing, while the other had his hood on and all that was showing was his blond hair. In unison they both start doing hand signs before the rock blocking the cave in front of them simply gets moved. They walk inside just before the rock rights itself and gets resealed. From the darkness a statue with eyes and two hands is seen with a few black figures on the fingers of the hands.

"You were late," stated one of the figures.

"Sorry, we-" stated the orange masked figure.

"Doesn't matter. Did you get the three tailed Sanbi no Isonade?" interrupted a second black figure.

"Yes! We did because Tobi is a good bo-" said the orange masked figure.

"Tobi shut up!" said all of the black figures and the blonde figure.

"Now, where is the Bijuu?" stated the first black figure.

"Here," said the blonde figure laying down a body he had been carrying the whole time.

"Place it up on the pedestal so we can do our sealing technique to remove the Bijuu," said the second black figure pointing to a pedestal between the two statue hands. The blonde figure obeyed and sat the body between the hands and lept up to a finger on the left statue hand. In unison they all began to do hand signs…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Augh!" screamed Sakura as she threw a punch at Tsunade, who jumped and barely missed. Sakura then made a few quick hand signs and allowed a pink mist to pour out of her mouth. This caused Tsunade to hack a bit. It gave enough time for Sakura to throw a chakra enhanced kick at Tsunade. It landed, then burst into smoke. "A shadow clone!" Sakura yelled out to no one imparticular. Tsunade then made a jump from one side of Sakura but missed due to Sakura leaping forward into the gas she made a few seconds earlier. Tsunade then made a few quick hand signs and created a green gas that mixed with the pink mist on the field. Holding her breath Sakura leaped out of the middle and swung a punch at Tsunade's head. Seeing this Tsunade countered with a punch to the gut. Sakura spit up blood and forced chakra into her hands and grabbed Tsunade's wrist breaking bones.

"Ahh!" Tsunade screamed leaping back away. Then Sakura jumped and started to swing at Tsunade who only was able to dodge a few. Sakura then burst into smoke. Sakura then grabbed Tsunade from behind and broke a few bones and with a shadow clone in the front. "Beat you." Sakura said in Tsunade's ear.

"Yep, you did." Tsunade said. "You're improving. You are almost as good as I am…but not quite." At this point Tsunade burst into smoke and the real one landed a punch to the back of the shadow clone Sakura's head, and swung a kick at Sakura's stomach launching her back about ten yards across the training ground. "I believe I win." Tsunade said stepping forwards. Sakura got up and started to heal her wounds. "Training is over for today." Tsunade said to her student.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said as she trudged away to get some lunch with her friends. They were all going to go meet at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. From training ground #7 she would have to pass the grave yard, so she walked in and wandered around until she found the grave she was looking for. It read _Uzumaki Naruto, born October 10, died October 10, committed suicide RIP. _Sakura knelt down to the tomb stone and laid down some flowers she had brought with her to place on his grave. It had also angered her that they had put that he committed suicide on there, as if it was surprising or important. She also had to wipe off some graffiti that, no doubt, the villagers had done. She still was mad that it was their fault he committed suicide, but yet they still can't stop disrespecting him.

"Naruto. It has been two years on the dot. Still no matter how much I think about it I still can't figure out why you didn't let anyone help you. Why didn't you tell someone about how you felt? Oh well. I forgive you, and besides, no one will no now anyways. Every one seems to have taken it hard, but their all okay now. I think Hinata took it the hardest. She locked herself in her room and wouldn't talk to any one for about two weeks. Now she is okay. Every one is getting over your death okay by now. We all still miss you though. We are all getting stronger too. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Ino, and I are now Jounin and everyone else is still Chuunin. Well that about summarizes what all happened the last couple of years, Naruto." said Sakura to the grave of Naruto. "I got to go. I am meeting everyone at your favorite ramen stand." Sakura got up and laid her flowers next to the other few flowers that were there from the few others who have visited the grave. She made her way to the ramen stand where everyone else was. "Look who finally showed." Said Ino to her friend.

"I stopped by Naruto's grave today, so sorry I was late." Sakura said back. She sat down and ordered herself some Miso Ramen like Ino was having. Kiba ordered beef for himself and some pork for Akamaru. Lee and Neji both ordered the special ramen. Hinata had some vegetarian ramen. Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino all had some original ramen. They ate their ramen with some mild chit-chat, but mostly silence. Today was October 10 and it was a sad day for them, but for the villagers it was a day of celebration. The day their _demon_ died. They were even going as far as to have a huge party down in the main part of town.

"Disgusting," said Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. "It's disgusting how they treat the dead with such disrespect as to hold a _party_ for the person's passing." She had said party as if the word it self was poisoned. Teuchi and Ayame were the first people to actually acknowledge the boy. They were the first to treat him as a human and saw past the Kyuubi. They had given him free ramen when he was a boy, since he couldn't pay for it himself, while the other stores had been giving him poisoned or bad food for such high prices.

"I agree. Not to mention they still put graffiti on his tomb stone like they did when he was alive they would do that to his house," said Sakura.

"They still won't take the _committed suicide_ off of it either," said Ino.

"I know. They act as if it was not their fault that he did it too," said Tenten.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"I agree," said Kiba.

"AH! THEY HAVE NO FLAME OF YOUTH!" said Lee.

"I can't believe that I agree," said Neji. "And quite shouting in my ear!"

"Despicable," agreed Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. They all nodded their heads as if to say that he said what was all on their minds.

"It's getting late. I better go," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Ino.

Sakura stood up and paid for her ramen and headed away from the stand. She went to see the Hokage with Ino in her tow. They both had the same thing in mind. They had reached the Hokage's office in only a few short minutes. They calmly walked to her door and knocked. They went inside when they heard the okay. "Tsunade-sama," said Sakura.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"Do you have any information on Orochimaru?" Sakura continued.

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you?" pressed Ino.

"Yes we are pretty sure we have his whereabouts," confirmed Jiraiya.

"Well we want to be on the team," Sakura and Ino said.

"Very well, you will be taking on this mission with a few others. Meet back here tomorrow at noon to hear the details and meet your teammates. You are dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--Akatsuki hideout--

"Does anyone have any information on Orochimaru's ring?" said a figure with piercings in his face.

"No." was chorused by all of the others.

"We will be needing to retrieve it," stated the man with piercings in his face.

"I believe he still may have it on him, since I did not find it when I ate his last body," stated one that resembled a Venus Flytrap.

"Very well. Tobi, since you and your partner have finished your last mission I will be assigning you this one," the first man stated.

"Hai! Tobi will accept since Tobi is a-"

"Tobi shut up you shit head!" said one with a scythe on his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--Next day in Hokage's office--

"We have information on Orochimaru's whereabouts. Sasuke should be with him. So this is an A-rank mission. We need you to infiltrate Orochimaru's layer and attempt to get Sasuke if possible. Remember he is an B-rank traitor so use brute force if you have to. The team will be Sakura, Ino, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi." Tsunade briefed. "Do you understand your mission? Infiltrate Orochimaru's layer, find and locate Sasuke, bring him back, if possible."

"Hai!" the team chorused before departing to pack their things.

Thirty minutes later they all met up at the Konoha gate and moved out in the direction of Orochimaru's layer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: hoped you liked it. It was short too, but I will try to make it longer in the next chapter. Also sorry for the long update, I had writers block for a little while. I will try to upload soon on my other story Naruto's Life. Now it is time for you to do your part and review.

I am also thinking about making a pair. What should it be?

Naru/Saku

Naru/Hina

Naru/Ten

Naru/Ino

Other

Review and tell me what you think. But please no Yaoi/Shounin-ai/Yuri/or any other couple like that.


End file.
